Asari (list)
A list of CDN's asari, including player-run characters, NPCs, and background/newsfeed characters. Note: it is a point of discussion how common the "T'" surname prefix is among asari; of those listed on the Mass Effect wiki's Asari page, prior to the release of Andromeda, only two had such names, out of eight with listed surnames. However since those two were Liara T'Soni and Aria T'Loak, their great prominence in the games led many CDN characters to adopt the prefix when devising their own asari names. Due to the small canon sample size, the actual occurrence of the prefix among asari cannot reasonably be inferred; the proportion present in this list should therefore be regarded as possible but unconfirmed as a species-wide trend. Matriarchs (those acknowledged as such, not simply in the 700+ age range) are listed separately below the main list. Contemporary A''' *Aema T'Eal - actor (see: Dirk Black) *Aiora T'Esan - junior vice-president, Armali Council Illium branch *Aisha T'Raam - opera singer *Akere T'Masu - sergeant of the Armali Guard * Aleena T'Saris - mercenary, Black Nova *Alia - tattoo artist * Alita - unsupervised child *Aliza T'Vedri - commando *Alya T'Beyra - professional tennis player *Amara Rusto - professional tennis player, UNAS Open 2186 champion *Anaia Ledavius - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Aneeda D'Veyra - NAPD policewoman *Anova - singer *Argaux D'Avo - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Aries Meeri - Yh'Uinden (asari sport) star *Arina Caenis - diplomat *Arysa Gaderos - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Asharia T'Saeri - forensic analyst, author * Ayis D'Nokra - political commentator and author; wrote Bitter Breath, about batarian politics '''B *Biella La'Biella - babysitter C''' *Celda T'Vanse - sailor (see: Tour Epira) *Chanta T'Kejin - commando (see: Nova Spirit) '''D *D'Nax - Admiral, commander at Operation Supernova *Daia T'Nara - escort *Deahra Corlius - singer *Deela Helius - syth-meld performer *Desta T'Res - mercenary * Diala Reyni - maiden of 90, watched from the security centre while Justicar Navarra and an asari Spectre battled E''' *Eafina Meressus - escort agency owner *Ela'Ravi T'Har - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Elara T'Meyra - mercenary *Elara T'Saeri - daughter of Asharia T'Saeri and Urdnot Nutanx *Elina Moran - co-founder of Visions nightclub chain *Enyala Stratis - AKA Penumbra '''F *Faena T'Remi - ex-Commando *Freh'ya - Commando G''' *Gelika Sarsi - artist (From Illium With Love #28) *Giavanna Iessarius - author, editor (From Illium With Love #19) *Glada T'Dami - professor of comparative politics (see: Jeffords Pallone) *Glaentha V'Nala - CEO of StarLight Arts, Illlium *Grisank Vimanthia - Illium businesswoman '''H *Hiae Maketari - motorcycle customiser (see: Auora Type Seven) *Heyla Prassus - Nos Astra, Illium, contract lawyer *Holly T'Saeri - adopted daughter of Asharia T'Saeri I''' *Inea T'Nara - commando, cousin of Daia T'Nara (see: Nova Spirit) '''J *Jalessa Lishi - Eclipse data retrieval specialist, deceased (see: Vaun) *Jenita - Illian Stars exotic dance troupe member *Jesia T'Kando - Illian Stars exotic dance troupe leader K''' *Kaira Pesava - masseuse, Mesa Gen Recreation Centre, Nos Astra, Illium *Kalla Janios - co-founder, Sapphire Alliance (Citadel-based sex worker advocacy group) *Kasha Radivus - Illian Stars exotic dance troupe member *Kesea D'Laqua - professional tennis player *Kinara T'Veza - singer '''L *Laira T'Scara - Justicar trainee *Leana V'Lashi - paramedic *Leta T'Sofi - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Liaina Ujianovas - Republican Navy sensors operator *Linala T'Nek - AEGIS vanguard *Linya M'Tanis - scientist *Lir Sindi - captain, Star of Athame *Liria T'Remi - former Systems Alliance officer, later with Black Nova *Lori T'Vao - Second Lieutenant, 31st Regiment, Black Nova. Second in command to Liria T’Remi. *Lysa - Illian Stars exotic dance troupe member M''' *Maya Kesh - self-defence tutor *Mie Lakunis - sporting superstar in Pildavi. *Mira D'Rana - Spectre *Myria D'Ysse - deputy to Siaha T'Nara, Attena Political Cybernetics Institute *Myrina Edara - served on the Citadel Fleet in the years before and during the Reaper War. '''N *Na'ali Vasir - president of the Asari Physical Society *Naarada Avera - Eclipse captain (see: Vaun) *Naisa D’Vell - critic, Thessia Screen and Stage *Nara T'Cyone - Hierarchy freighter pilot, former cabalist, Ardat-Yakshi *Narva Becq - technology magnate (see: Far Reach) *Nassa D'Veyra - Eclipse captain *Neila Soree - freelance security agent *Nelyna Irhondos - Speaker for the Attanti Star and the Eclipse flotilla at New Cairo *Nira T'Mire - Galactic Cultural Exploration Group spokesperson *Noekam Saburo - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Nulia T'Raok - angler (see: Mannok-Vahk Tournament) *Nyxanna Maiia - adult film director P''' *Pentha Edara *Phaedra Kyala - former huntress (see: The Life Egregious) '''R *Renaya T'Malar - athlete (see: Biotic Games) S''' *Salisa - receptionist, Parrem, Bandri Mor, Kyasi & Sedric'a, Nos Astra, Illium *Sanjinra T'Dolas - lawyer (see: Iulai Aulus) *Sarah Skamrev - mercenary *Saslir T'Pera - senior engineer aboard Pride of the Republics *Selucia Love - adult film performer, LHM Entertainment partner *Shana D'Vosa - terrorist with Asha Tri An *Shiana Atrus - former nurse *Siaxa - receptionist, Mesa Gen Recreation Centre, Nos Astra, Illium *Sikara Mendaras - huntress, founder of Alliance for Change *Staria - Illian Stars exotic dance troupe member *Sula T'Ress - actor (see: Dirk Black) *Syreena Muralis - singer (see: Blue Blossoms) '''T *Taleeze Driana - engineer and dancer *Teelia T'Mei - AEGIS armourer * Telea N’Vir - leader of the Kal'Ala IV expedition *Temria Aujury - heart doctor * Tiya R'nis - former (and disloyal) employee of Ibbani Incorporated U''' *Unara T'Zeli - celebrity (see: CDN update 16/04/11) '''V * Valaria T'Srizzle - Professor of Xenozoology, University of Nos Astra; suicide during the Reaper War *Valyris Matora - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Vaninth T'Joan - Council press secretary *Vaun - mercenary *Veal Ditrix - swimwear model *Voelsya D'linaix - Fashion Public Relations, Paragon Fashion, Illium *Voniferus - former duct rat * Vyatha T'Nora - geneticist and xenobiologist Y''' *Yayla Dalinari - exotic dancer (see: Matthew Auberger) *Yuna Myela - assassin, Keepers of the Grey '''Z *Zelana - sister of Linya M'Tanis Matriarchs It is assumed (although unconfirmed) that the single names given to Matriarchs in canon are their first names, rather than separate names taken upon assuming the role of Matriarch. *Matriarch Arthyria - leader, Maidens of Homogeny (see: Thesbos) *Matriarch Bel’Gana Hesir - along with her sister, owns a club on Illium; dated Dani'Koara *Matriarch Benaia - of Nevos; casualty of the Reaper War *Matriarch Chandraska - author (see: The Hour and the Season) *Matriarch Dara Rens - author, academic *Matriarch Eipha Vimanthia - head of House Vimanthia, mother of Grisank Vimanthia *Matriarch Farore - influential in Serrice *Matriarch Hileadda Detilith - disgraced, of Lymetis *Matriarch Ilena T’Meni - member of Thessia High Command, clashed with the Thessian Advancement Front *Matriarch Kasgara - commando instructor, Atolia *Matriarch Lenaia - teacher, author, BDSM practicioner *Matriarch Mirala T'Narf - mother of Linya M'Tanis *Matriarch Orikann Fezale - influential voice in Thessian civic affairs; of Marya *Matriarch Priya - D/s practicioner *Matriarch Rinnala D'veyra - casualty of the Reaper War *Matriarch Siaha T'Nara - AI theorist *Matriarch Sildessia - of Nevos; casualty of the Reaper War *Matriarch Tenzelsus Havital - author, planetary biologist (see: Melded World). *Matriarch Valira - Justicar *Matriarch Vastra T’Veda - influential on Trategos *Matriarch Velinata Persephin - Citadel justician, killed in the Cerberus coup *Matriarch Xanya - author *Matriarch Yaqua - first contact theory teacher Historical *Aelavia (the Blue-Handed) - infamous conqueror *Alvea - founder of Alveon colony *Asantha Lakhesis - poet (see: Everbloom (Poem)) *D'Larsas - explorer, author *Matriarch Iraia - senior crew member of the Maiden Voyage *Sala T'Era - helmswoman of the Maiden Voyage Fiction & Mythology *Ajrakila - goddess of huntresses *Auora - first asari to walk on land (see: Auora's Journey) *Janama - mariner (see: Viseka and Janama) *Jina Mas - goddess of secrets and mischief *Justicar Fate - superheroine *Priestess Tarra T'Dora - superherione (see: Shi'ra: Priestess of Power) *Space Captain Mira - commando *Viseka the Ever Maiden - sea goddess (see: Viseka and Janama) Gallery Daia-wiki-2.jpg|link=Daia T'Nara Asari-milla-fs.jpg|link=Elara T'Meyra Ash-avatar-fs.jpg|link=Asharia T'Saeri Eafina-avatar-fs.jpg|link=Eafina Meressus Siaha-portrait.jpg|link=Siaha T'Nara Vaun-wiki.jpg|link=Vaun Aliza-avatar-fs.jpg|link=Aliza T'Vedri Leana-avatar-fs.jpg|link=Leana V'Lashi Voni-avatar2-fs.jpg|link=Voniferus Wasea.jpg|link=Desta T'Res Young Asari by luciferous.jpg|link=Laira T'Scara Asari by Lichtermeer-2.jpg|link=Biella La'Biella Auora-statue.jpg|link=Auora's Journey Ajrakila-figurine.jpg|link=Ajrakila Linya-avatar-fs.jpg|link=Linya M'Tanis C&c-shiana.jpg|link=Shiana Atrus C&c-alia.jpg|link=Alia Taleeze2-avatar-fs.jpg Frehya small.jpg Category:Asari